1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device and a method for multi-view image calibration, and more particularly, a method for multi-view image calibration for producing calibration parameters without calibration tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a market report, the market size of the three-dimensional animation is expected to get bigger each year, and motion capture technology and model restoration technology for 3D animation have been increasingly developed. For motion capture for 3D animation, a plurality of cameras are used to take the multi-view image. The plurality of cameras cause the problem that vertical error and irregular time interval may occur.
The related arts are disclosed in Published Korean Patent Application 10-2002-0014456 (published on Feb. 25, 2002) “A METHOD AND SYSTEM OF REVISION FOR 3-DIMENSIONAL IMAGE.”